Talk:Scìmnì Fùtbolù Uxykascù
Since Uxykascar is the most populated province, it could/should have a "larger" league than the other provinces; perhaps two divisions of twelve teams each or something like that? 77topaz (talk) 20:13, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Or the same size, but with better teams :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 21:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :That would make the amount of football teams per capita in Uxykascar smaller, though. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::The rest just sucks and play on scrapheap fields maybe :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Having two divisions would allow the league to accomodate both good and poor teams. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:17, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Isn't that too much organized? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::What's wrong with organisation? :P And this is Uxykascar after all, not Ankelot'apca. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:21, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, we don't want everything to be organized. That's a lot of work :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:23, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Organising one thing does not necessitate organising "everything", whatever that may be; and I could even help, if that would be necessary. :P 77topaz (talk) 09:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::And your own łátoskì? Two at the same time? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:25, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::I don't think Burenia's leagues would require that much work at this stage, compared to, say, Brunant's or Lovia's leagues (both of which I majorly work on :P). 77topaz (talk) 09:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Why not? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:34, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Well, none of the leagues have active seasons yet; Kob's league has not even been created yet and none of the names of any of its settlements other than its capital have been defined yet; and no clubs with squads have been created yet, meaning that it would not be necessary to determine goalscorers for any matchdays in an active league (determining who scored the goals takes more time than actually determining the score-results, for me at least). 77topaz (talk) 09:40, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Sounds reasonable :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Do you actually understand what everything I said means? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:44, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I fully understand parts of it :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:45, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::What parts do you not fully understand? :P 77topaz (talk) 09:47, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Actually, I might understand all of the text, but not why determining goalscorers is more difficult than score-results :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Because it takes longer to look through all the club squads and decide/type the goalscorers' names than it takes to decide/type the numerical scores, especially if there are many goals. :P 77topaz (talk) 10:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Ah, so those five seconds it takes are such a load for you? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:09, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::It usually takes more than just five seconds. :P Also, I never said "too long", just "longer". The point of this part of the conversation was to explain why Burenia's leagues would take less work, anyway, wasn't it? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:12, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah well, I wouldn't be too complainy about ten more seconds though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:14, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Have you forgotten that Tåpas usually complains all the time? :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 12:54, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Usually all the time? :o Is that even possible? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:24, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::It's a bit like "fully understand parts of it", though worse :P Probably not, but it sounds good anyway :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 17:43, August 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::I wasn't complaining - I was explaining how the Burenian leagues would be easier to handle. :P 77topaz (talk) 20:26, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::@Qytokant: I fully understand the parts I understand of your last remark, even though I do not know what you're talkin' 'bout :o :::::::::::::::@Tåpas: Actually, you did that as well. But you were definitely complaining "between the rules" :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 04:05, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::I was saying something positive, not complaining. :P Why would I complain about that to you guys, anyway? I was the one who suggested working on the leagues here in the first place, and I've worked on numerous other leagues as well. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:13, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Maybe Qytokant is complainy about the fact that you are usually complainy with the possible exception of this occasion :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:42, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Well, let's democratically decide whether Tåpas was complaining or not :o 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Is there an abstain/neutral template? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 05:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I wasn't aware of the existence of any templates of this sort except the Túsk one. :P 77topaz (talk) 05:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::So, you vote tùsk on Tåpas being complainy? :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:04, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::No, anti-tùsk. :P 77topaz (talk) 06:15, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::neutral-tùsk :o --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:22, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Are you going to create a template for that? :o 77topaz (talk) 06:31, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Nah.. too lazy :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:34, August 30, 2013 (UTC) or "two lazy"? :o